With Her
by fragilebirds
Summary: *sequel to After Her* it's been twelve years since Sebastian's forces were defeated. The children of Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec are growing up and ready to attend Idris Academy. The Shadowhunter world was safe and peaceful but it's all about to change. Once again their world is facing battles, lies, secrecy, and a new enemy: one that's been waiting for revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Spring, 2027_

The wind whistled along the bleak landscape, scattering handfuls of snow and grit that coated the barren ground like a blanket. In the distance the sea beat relentlessly against the shore, like a wild animal trying to claw it's way ashore. From the water a single set of foot prints exited the black surf, crookedly making their way over the sloped beach.

A few yards away, hair fluttering in the wind, was a woman. She was beautiful and elegant, her long black hair and pale complexion seeming to be fashioned of the snow and night itself. Her eyes, which were black as the water in front of her, focused on a figure slowly approaching her.

"You are late."

The sharp, melodic voice carried to the man making his way across the bleak tundra. He winced though it wasn't from the cold. Trying to hide his shivering he bent low, lips kissing the gritty snow. "My most sincere apologizes, my queen."

The woman said nothing, simply shaking her head as if his very presence irritated her. "Rise, boy. It doesn't do your kind good to be so close to the cold. It seems like perhaps that's one thing the angel forgot to bless you with." She raised a dark eyebrow, daring him to defend his precious angel.

"The angel is not who I serve to," he murmured, swiping his black hair out of his eyes. "I serve to you and you alone, my queen."

The queen was reminded faintly of another boy in another time, his hair white like the first snowfall of winter. A boy that was the closest thing she had had to a son. Something ugly rose within her and she quickly swallowed it down. It would do her nothing to dwell on the past.

"Good. I am glad." Reaching out she grasped his hand, pulling him tight. His dark eyes were narrowed as if he expected pain. Giving him a wicked smile she brushed her pale lips along his cheek. "Go swiftly my young one. Bring me the children."

Startled, the man raised his eyebrows. "But surely you can't be serious. They're too young to be-"

"Bring me the children." The queen demanded, her gaze unwavering. At last the man bowed his head.

"As you wish."

As the man left, walking back towards where she knew the village housed the wretched children of the angels. She couldn't hide the barely veiled feelings of pleasure raging inside her. Soon they would all burn at her hands and if would all be thanks to her new strategy. Unlike its predecessor this one would not fail.

She, Lilith, Queen of Edom and newly reformed would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter One

**Seeing as it's been awhile I think I'll give you guys a refresher: Clary, Jace, and the kids live in Herondale manor in Idris. Simon, Isabelle, and their kids have recently moved to Idris so their children can attend the newly reopened Academy. Magnus, Alec, and their children are staying in Idris as well. Sebastian/Johnathan will also appear a lot more in this story as well!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Summer 2026**_

Clary POV

"Heads up!"

I barely have time to move aside before a flurry of thundering hooves and golden hair whip past me, bringing with it the sound of gear swishing and blades tinkling. Sighing I push off the ground, brushing grass off the back of my thighs. So much for a nap.

A few yards away, sliding off the long-legged brown horse, is a golden haired boy. He's tall, tawny eyes narrowed against the bright sun, and he is smiling crookedly at his steed. If I didn't know any better I would assume I was looking at a younger Jace Herondale.

I, on the other hand, do know better.

Walking forward through the soft grass I approach my oldest son. He has removed the horse's bridal, and it is now munching contentedly at the closely cropped grass, brown tail swishing. Brushing his curls out of his eyes he turns, startling with surprise. "Mom," he begins lamely, jamming his spare hand in his pocket. "Funny seeing you here."

"Stephen," I sigh, eyes flicking over his lean body. He is so big now - he towers over me and his younger siblings. Hadn't it only been yesterday that he was a tiny boy, clinging to my hand and never letting go as he entered the world he was born to be in: The Shadow world.

Shrugging uncomfortably he looks up at me from under his thick eyelashes. "I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, I really am. It's just I was at the Penhallow's and I wanted to be home in time for James' ceremony and I was nearly out of time-"

Holding up a hand I silence him. "It's okay Steph. I'm not mad. Hurry in and get changed, all right? It won't look good if we're late to your brother's rune ceremony."

He smiles, darting swiftly towards me. Before I can react he's pulled me close, pressing a light kiss to my temple. Pretending to be embarrassed I brush him away, smiling to myself. Together we walk into the honey-colored manor house, which is sleepy and slightly cool on the late summer day.

We break apart at the kitchen, Stephen darting nimbly upstairs. Yawning, I sink into the nearest chair, closing my eyes. It seems like weeks since I've had any real rest and I am spent. Preparing for James' ceremony in Alicante has been tiring for the entire family, mostly myself.

It feels like only moments before something warm brushes the back of my neck. Out of habit my eyes snap open, hands tightening at my sides. Suddenly I am falling, chair tipped out from under me. Cursing I tense myself, bracing to hit the stone floor, but it doesn't happen.

Instead two strong hands grasp me, hauling me to my feet. Breathless I look up, anger bubbling in me. A pair of golden eyes gaze into my own, crinkled at the corners with dry amusement. I should have known.

"Jace Herondale I swear by the Angel, the next time you-"

Jace laughs, cutting me off. Bending his head he closes his eyes, murmuring against my cheek. "Clary, Clary, Clary. What _ever_ are you going to do with me?" I loathe his mocking tone. "I am just the absolute _bane_ of your existence. You're going to up and leave me. I am _so_ insufferable." He raises the pitch of his voice, imitating me. Biting down the urge to giggle and ruin my sour expression I look down at his chest.

Wriggling I try to break away from him but it's futile. "You are insufferable."

He smiles against my cheek. "Yes, but you love me."

"More than anything," I agree quietly. Closing the gap between us I rise onto my tiptoes, pressing my mouth to his. It's the same as always. Warm, firm, and most of all familiar. Years may be sneaking up on us, but Jace is still exactly the same.

There's a barely concealed cough of disgust. Pulling myself away I look over my shoulder. Jeremy, his white blond hair wavy and barely contained, looks at us in embarrassment. Jace sighs against my back, crest fallen at how little alone time we have together. Sometimes I miss the days when we were both teenagers and had nobody else but ourselves to worry about.

"Hey, Jer," Jace says slowly. "Need something?"

Jeremy shuffles, looking uncomfortable at having broke us apart. "Yea, um, Stephen said you guys were here and we're all ready to go."

Reality smacks me like a brick. "Okay," I say, drawing away from Jace. His hand reaches for my own, falling away in defeat when I step too far away. "Okay. Where are the twins?"

Jeremy jerks his thumb over his narrow shoulder. He's just turned eleven and he's scrawny, much like Stephen was at his age. "Outside waiting. Stephen has the horses saddled up. He told me to tell you it's too late to try and portal there."

My cheeks flush pink. If I'm late James will never forgive me. Jace steps forward, grasping my hand at last. "We're ready to go. C'mon, your brother's stressed enough. It won't help if we're late to his _parabatai_ ceremony."

* * *

**Jace POV **

We ride in pairs, Clary and Sophie leading the way on Irene. Owen, his red haired head craning to look at everything we pass, sits with me on Bailey. Behind us, bickering as usual, are Stephen and Owen.

I'm extremely grateful when we at last pull up to Alicante, making our way through the demon towers. We leave the horses in makeshift stalls and continue on foot towards the Accords Hall. We hurry as fast we can, Clary shepherding the kids in a makeshift line in front of her.

At the doors she halts, giving each of them a look-over before shooing them through the heavy doors. Finally we're inside, making our way to the front row reserved for the family of the _parabatai. _Stephen sits at one end, leaning over his shoulder to talk to Gideon Penhallow, his closest friend in the city. The second branch of the Penhallow family had moved to Alicante after Helen and Aline had left Jia and Patrick Penhallow's home to live in Wrangel Island for study of the wards.

Gideon laughs sharply, his sandy hair falling in his eyes. His mother, a stern looking woman I'm not entirely familiar with, looks at him angrily. Disgruntled he stops, pulling away from Stephen, who rolls his eyes.

Clary takes my hand gently, pulling me down to sit beside her. Jeremy takes my other side, golden eyes scanning the room. I know who he's looking for.

Before I can lean over and point them out to him, there's a resounding bang. I look up, heart fluttering. Jia Penhallow stands in the centre of the room, hands clasped in front of her. Moments later she begins to speak.

"Welcome, members of the Clave and those close to us." She inclines her head in the direction Jeremy had been looking. On the other side of the half circle Magnus sits tall, his expression bored. I see through his mask however. He's just as excited and nervous as we are. Alec is beside him, their adopted children whispering to each other excitedly. Alec catches my wandering eye, raising a dark eyebrow. I smirk, turning back to Jia.

"We are gathered here today for a very special ceremony. The _parabatai_ ceremony is one of our most sacred rituals and today we are celebrating yet another. Inquisitor, please bring forth the boys."

On that the door creaks open, the new Inquisitor striding forward. Behind him, in ceremonial gear of red and black, are James and his _parabatai_ choice. Gabriel Lightwood. I'm stuck in a whirlwind of memories of my own ceremony in front of a different Consul as Alec and I prepared to be bonded in the most special way Shadowhunter's could be bounded.

Gabriel is scowling slightly, picking at his shirt collar. He looks as much like Alec as James looks like me. James is beaming, looking around the room in wonder. He's been waiting for this for months.

"James William Herondale and Gabriel Maxwell Lightwood, please step forward and draw your steles."

James and Gabriel move to face each other, drawing their steles. They barely have any runes, only the Voyance rune on their left and right hands respectively and the agility rune. After all, James is only twelve and Gabriel is going on thirteen.

"Begin when you're ready." Jia instructs.

The boys assume their practiced possessions and begin to speak.

"_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee - for whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge,_

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._"

Then, with a flourish as they finish the runes, it's over. A light red flame seems to wash over them, then disappears into the floor. It is official. They are _parabatai_.

I clap along with everyone else in the Hall. As James and Gabriel admire their new runes I feel a sort of wistful pride run through me. It seems like only yesterday I was holding his hand as he learned to walk and now he's here, partnered with a _parabatai_ and almost all grown up.

When we move to exit the bench-like seat, Owen leading the way down the steps to his older brother, I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. Turning, I stare into the familiar blue eyes I've come to know so well in the past eighteen years. Luke.

"Congratulations on your son's ceremony," he says loosely. "He looks just like you."

I grin up at him. "I've heard that once or twice."

"Listen, I know it's a bad time but I need to have a word with you," he looks over his shoulder, expression dark. Something twists in my stomach but I quickly dismiss it. It's been twelve years. Twelve years of peace. Nothing is going to happen now.

Nevertheless I follow him past the small gathered crowd to a deserted section of the hall. When he's sure we're alone he bends his head close to mine. His once dark hair is slowly starting to fade to grey, his actions slightly more stiff. He's not as spry as he used to be.

"There's been rumors floating through the Downworld. Apparently there was a...disturbance...on Wrangel Island a few months ago. The wards aren't affected but something was definitely there. Something big."

I tip my head to the side, hair falling in my eyes. I've always left it long, refusing to keep it short like most of the Nephilim. "What do you mean?"

His worried eyes darken yet again. "I heard Patrick and Jia talking. Aline sent them a fire message last night. She's coming home because she's afraid." He sighs, shoulders sagging. "According to one of the locals they think it was Lilith."

The name sends a knife through my gut, the ragged scar on my chest paining. "It can't be," I sputter. "Seb - I mean, Jonathan is healed. He's not her puppet anymore."

Luke shrugs again, looking older than ever. "I don't know, Jace. If I did know I wouldn't be telling you this. But if the rumors are true than we're facing something that we might not be ready for. Especially if she's got some kind of trick up her sleeve."

I glower, rubbing my temples absently. "Of course she's got a trick up her sleeve. It's a Greater Demon we're talking about."

Glancing away I let my gaze rest on Clary. She looks so happy, talking with Magnus and Sophie. It sends another knife into me. I can't let her be hurt. Not again.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. But until then nobody breathes a word of this to Clary. Agreed?"

Luke nods curtly. "Agreed."

* * *

**So guys? How was that? Please leave me a review because I'm dying to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

__**Stephen POV**__

_September 1st, 2026 _

The knocking of a branch against my window drags me from my sleep, my bleary eyes taking in the soft blue walls of my room. The sky outside the window, which I can just glimpse through the fire red and pale yellow leaves that swish past my second floor window in the light breeze, is a crisp blue. It may just feel like any other day, but I know it isn't. It's the first day of term at Idris Academy, and seeing as it's my last year of education, I should be excited.

Instead I feel the opposite.

Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed I stretch, feeling my muscles uncoil after several hours of rest. Groaning, I roll my shoulders, the last shards of sleepiness falling away. Deciding not to waste anymore time I rise, shuffling out of my room and to the bathroom I share with my younger siblings at the end of the hall. Before I enter I press my ear against the door, hesitant after one too many times of accidentally walking in on some sights I'd have rather not seen.

There's no shuffle of feet or hiss of water and I decide that luck is on my side after all. Twisting the lock behind me I shed my pajama bottoms and hole-y blue shirt, turning the taps until steam rises from behind the glass. Mom always says I'll end up burning myself one of these days but I've always preferred my showers hot enough to mildly scald myself. As I step in I snort, running the bar of soap over my ribs. Even if I did burn myself it wasn't like I couldn't fix it.

When I was only five years old there had been a battle for freedom against my uncle, Jonathan Morgenstern, and several people had been injured in the fray. I'd been brought along and kept to the sidelines by a very distant relative of my father's. When the injured had started rolling in after the victory, however, the winning side found that we were desperately short handed on healers. I'd first felt the strange tug that day - the tug that filled me whenever I witnessed someone hurting or injured. My small hands had found the ragged edge slashed into someone by a sword or fang and somehow it had knit itself back together, fading into a tiny pink scar.

It turned out that I had a strange and rare ability to heal. The Silent Brothers figured it was due to the high concentration of angel blood that pumped in my veins, courtesy of my mother and father. Magnus, the warlock who had been close to my parents since before I was born, had coached me on how to properly control the magic, which was harder than it seemed. I now knew how to safely handle the power that coursed inside me and how to weld it when the need presented itself.

Letting the water tumble through my curly blond hair I sigh, closing my eyes. It isn't like I have anything to fear at the Academy. I was always well-liked and treated fairly by the other students and the teachers all adored me and drooled over my healing power, but I still didn't anticipate my return. This year was the most important year of schooling. It decided what my strengths were and what aptitudes I possessed and determined what I would do upon graduation. With my physical superiority and unique ability I was favored to be sent abroad for an extra few years of teaching at an elite institute that would make me an ever better shadowhunter.

I just don't want to face one student in particular. Camilla Youngblood. Five foot nine with curves that could make a Silent Brother's jaw drop, she was the embodiment of envy among the girls that knew they'd never meet her standards. Not only was she beautiful with her raven black hair and smoky brown eyes, but she could drop an opponent faster than half the boys our age. Formidable and sexy.

In our junior year Camilla had shown interest in me. At first it had been innocent and platonic, walks along the woods and hand-holding between classes. Then it had become stolen kisses in broom cupboards and furiously fast heart beats. I couldn't get enough of her and the feeling was mutual. To say we were a power couple was to be modest.

But then we'd been facing the annual Field Experience that every junior student had to take to advance to senior classes. I'd passed my test with ease, protecting my assigned family (who conveniently happened to be Uncle Simon and Aunt Isabelle and my cousins) without any hitch. The minor demon I'd had to tackle had barely been a challenge and I'd been awarded a ticket straight to advanced senior classes when the new term began.

Camilla had been guarding a less important family and she'd had a slip up. One night, when she had skipped out on her duty to exchange spit with me in an abandoned alley an unscheduled attack had occurred. Demons had been brought through the wards to test our skills and they normally didn't pose a threat to the population but this one, a minor called Abraflant, attacked Camilla's assigned family without her being there to protect them. The father and his oldest son had done their best to fight off the demin with limited weapons but it hadn't been enough. By the time we had arrived the family was severely shaken up and the youngest child, a girl of maybe three years, was in critical condition. She hadn't made it, but Emily had been advanced to senior classes.

I never found it in myself to forgive her - or myself - and had broke things off with her the very next day. She didn't understand, claimed I had to be mistaken, begged me not to leave. "_Stephen_," she had cooed, wrapping her petite fingers around my bicep, "_you aren't going to do this. We're so _good_ together. Just imagine our children-_"

Those words had caused me to snap. As I run shampoo through my curls the familiar tug of anger and guilt courses through me. "_No, Camilla_," I had snapped, throwing her hand off me. "_We are _not_ good together. There will be no children, not from me anyway. For the last time we are over. I don't want anything from you anymore_."

I'll admit, the break up had been rather harsh, but how could she pretend that little girl didn't matter? A 'minor' mishap had cost a child their life and it was all her fault. I don't know what it is about the kid that caused me to grow so upset. Maybe it was my own fierce desire to protect my younger siblings that fueled the fires of our nasty break up. Or maybe it wasn't.

"Stephen!" A voice bellows, drawing me from my reverie. Speaking of younger siblings. "Hurry up and get your ass out of the shower! You're wasting all the hot water and I still need to get ready!"

Sophie, my baby sister. She's nine years old and is starting her fourth year at the Academy along with her twin Owen. She'a a total diva, unlike our mother, and has to be groomed to perfection before stepping foot out of the door. Knowing that there will be three more boys fighting to shower after Sophie I turn the water off, looping a towel around my waste and stepping gingerly onto the tile floor. It's cold, and I hop painfully to the door to let Sophie in. She bustles past me, dumping a carefully ironed sweater and black jeans onto the floor. School uniforms. Just another perk of the Academy.

I smirk as I work my fingers through my hair, sweeping a few stray curls out of my eyes. Sophie eyes me impatiently, crossing her small arms. "You know, Soph, you shouldn't be saying words like ass. I don't think Mom would be pleased to hear her darling little girl has such a vocabulary..."

Her green eyes flash with indignation. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me," I warn, laughing as she rushes towards me and shoves me out of the room. When I'm out she locks the door quickly, barring me from another entry. Rolling my eyes I pad back towards my room, making a mental note to check the time. I want to be early to check my new schedule and make sure everything is in order.

Inside I find my own uniform laid carefully on the bed, my stele placed on top of it. As I pick it up it fills me with a sense of calm. I'd had the stele since I was eleven years old and it was oddly comforting to have it in it's usual spot, tucked tightly in my hunting jacket's inner pocket.

Tugging the black sweater over my head, I asses myself in the small mirror on my nightstand. I never had been one to preen themselves in hope of attracting girls - like my younger brother James did almost religiously - but all the same I tugged my curls into place, ruffling them slightly. If there was one thing I was grateful for it was that I'd inherited my father's hair. Owen was the only one who had gotten our mother's flaming red hair and for that I was thankful. Red would clash horribly with my skin tone.

Knowing that I can't put it off any longer I exit my room, every stair feeling like a step towards a grim sentence I cant escape.

* * *

_Clary POV _

One by one my family begins to show up in the spacious kitchen of our manor home, all looking bleary as they flops into chairs around the kitchen table. Jace, who has been up even earlier than I have, leans against the counter, golden eyes rimmed with purple shadows. I wonder if he's even slept at all.

"C'mon, Jeremy," I yawn, running my fingers over his shoulder. He's already changed into his school uniform - a standard blue sweater and black jeans, his right hand absently tracing the edge of his plate with his fork. "You need to eat something."

He looks like he's ready to faint. "I can't eat," he protests. "I'm going to be sick."

There's a snigger from further along the table, and I narrow my eyes at rhe culprit. James, who had been innocently wolfing down his eggs, blushes at my glare. Smoothing his white-blond hair I attempt to sooth my second-youngest boy. "You won't be sick, Jer. You'll do just fine, I promise. Both of your brother's ended up fine didn't they?"

He blanches even more but doesn't say anything, numbly lifting a piece of egg to his mouth. Not only is today his first day of term - he's starting his sixth year and will be taking the required field test to see where he would best be suited to study. If he places in one of the top three categories he will be gifted with another rune; which is a huge deal to eleven and twelve year old Shadowhunters.

Beside James, his red hair sticking up in the back as usual, is Owen. He's the baby amongst the boys and will be starting his fourth year at the Academy along with his twin sister Sophie. He's nearly jumping up and down in his seat, eyeing his brother's plates every few seconds as if it will make the food disappear faster. Out of all my kids he is the most excited to start school. This year is the year he gets his first rune.

As I watch him a nostalgic sadness seeps through me. It seems like only yesterday they were all toddling babies, holding onto my hand and trusting me to keep them safe from the world. Now they're all nearly grown up. Almost as if he can sense my sadness, Jace crosses the space between us, twining his fingers through my own. He squeezes them reassuringly.

Before he can speak there is a flurry of movement on the stairs. Bluebell, our cat, streaks through the kitchen, looking as if a demon has tried to catch her tail. Behind her, golden hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, is Sophie. She stands with her hands on her hips, surveying us all as we regard her with expressions that range from amusement to annoyance in James' case. I make a mental note to discuss with him how it's important to _not_ think his siblings are 'stupid' when he returns home.

"Are we going?" She asks, excited as she skips off the last step and swings herself into a chair. "You boys are so slow," she complains, looking at her brothers' plates with contempt. It seems like James isn't the only one who needs to be spoken to. "I ate hours ago - it never hurts to be early."

"You're only starting fourth year," Jace reminds her, amusement barely concealed in his voice. "I'm sure your professors wouldn't mind if you were late."

Her green eyes widen in horror at the thought. "I can't be late!" Without wasting a beat she flicks her hand forward, grabbing the plate closest to her. It happens to be Owen's. "C'mon, slow poke."

"I wasn't done with my toast!" He protests, but slides off his chair anyways. Jeremy follows his lead, dumping his barely touched breakfast into the trash. Stephen goes next, clearing the table as he goes. Last of all is James, shooting his sister a surly look as he slowly gets up and crosses the kitchen to the front door.

As they grasp their jackets and begin to argue over shoes, I turn to look over my shoulder at Jace. He's grinning down at me, but I can tell he's feeling as nostalgic as I am. "It seems like only yesterday we were taking Stephen to his first day." He murmurs, watching our oldest boy help Owen put on his jacket. I can remember the day crystal clear. He had been eight at the time and was a flurry of excitement as we tried to keep him still long enough to get ready.

I miss my golden-haired little boy.

When everyone is ready we move towards the door, Jace shrugging into his worn leather hunting jacket that he loves so much. I slide my well broken in boots onto my feet, exhaling in appreciation as the cool autumn breeze bathes my face. In the center of the yard a portal shimmers, light blue but still somewhat transparent. The kids are assembled around it, talking amongst themselves excitedly.

"Ready?" Jace asks, quirking an eyebrow as we walk towards the portal which was conveniently arranged by Magnus to avoid having to travel by horses. I nod, taking his hand again.

"Line up youngest to oldest!" I call, watching as they arrange themselves carefully into a line. One by one they began to slip through, until finally it's our turn. Jace holds onto me tightly as we spin, at last landing in front of a beige and white building that has been remodeled exceptionally well in the last twenty years. Idris Academy.

_Here we go again_...

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So so so SO sorry for the late update guys! High school is hard this year and I've been swamped in my work but I promise to try and have this updated as regularly as I can. Thank you so much for reading and please review to let me know what you think!**


	4. note

**Thank you guys for reading! So seeing as there was confusion about the kids and their ages and how the schooling worked I figured I should make a note. ****Idris Academy opened three years after the war against Jonathan which was roughly around the time the Herondales moved to Alicante, thus why Stephen started school at eight rather than five. The schooling system is similar to American schooling, with kids starting at ages 5-6 in what would be equivalent to kindergarten. Grade levels start at first grade and advance up until twelfth grade . The kids' ages and grade levels are:**

**Stephen - 17, twelfth year **

**James - 12, eighth year **

**Jeremy - 11, sixth year **

**Owen - 9, fourth year, and Sophie - 9, fourth year **

**_Alec &amp; Magnus's kids_:**

**Gabriel - 13, eighth year **

**Adrian - 10, fifth year **

**Jenna - 9, fourth year **

**_Simon &amp; Isabelle's kids _**

**Conner - 12, seventh year**

**Maxwell - 10, fifth year**

**Hannah - 9, fourth year**

**Taylor - 6, second year **

**Oh, and I also have decided to change my pen name. I've had it for several years and it's finally grown old on me sadly. From now on I shall go by fragilebirds (I was previously Mtrench is life)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**_Stephen POV_**

We arrive at last at the Academy, lined up prim and proper in our uniforms. Mom makes one last sweep down the row, adjusting shirt collars or whispering bits of confidence. When she gets to me she smiles wistfully, her green eyes crinkled at the sides.

"I can't believe it's your last year," she murmurs, eyes sad as she absently fidgets with my sleeve cuff. "My baby's going to be eighteen." Dad, who has been standing silently beside her, takes her spare hand in his own and squeezes it gently. Although he won't say it I know he's thinking the same thing. It seems like only yesterday I was getting on a plane to meet him for the very first time. How things have changed.

Just then there's a shuffle at the front of the crowd of waiting students and parents, and from what I can see over the crowd the gate has finally opened. "I'll be fine," I say reassuringly, ducking forward to give her a one arm hug. She grasps me fiercely, pressing her face against my chest. "You don't have to worry about me, Mom."

"We're always going to worry about you." Dad speaks, his voice gruff. "Have a good first day, Stephen. Don't forget to make sure Owen and Sophie know where to meet you after school." Over his shoulder I see the familiar lop-sided grin and messy sandy hair of my very best friend; Gideon Penhallow. He wriggles his eyebrows at me then resumes saying goodbye to his aunt. A ripple of anxiety pulses through my stomach.

"I won't forget." I promise, detaching myself from my mom.

He nods, the curls I inherited from him rustling in the breeze. I can see then just how much I look like my dad. It's finally time to go.

I follow my younger siblings to the front doors, which are intricate and made of a gleaming polished wood. In the front foyer we split, the younger ones turning down the left hallway and James and I splitting to the right. I've barely taken a few steps when an instructor steps up, holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Name?" He asks, grey eyes peering at me inquisitively

"Stephen Herondale." I answer automatically. He flips through several papers, at last locating my name. He checks something off, scribbling a note. When he's finished he hands me a schedule, offering me a thin lipped smile as he does so.

"Have a good year," he says, and then turns to the next kid in line. I unfold the paper the instructor handed me, pouring over it intently. It's my schedule; the very last one I'll ever receive as a student at the academy.

_Advanced Mathematics_

_Defensive Theory and Weapon Studies_

_Latin_

_Combat 3206_

_-Lunch-_

_Equestrian Studies_

_Combat 3209_

_English Literature and Folklore_

Its not a bad schedule, but it's not exactly exciting either. Folding it back up I tuck it into the inner pocket of my jacket, next to my stele. I run my fingers over it lightly as I watch the crowd ebb and flow through the crowded hallway, focusing on my destination.

The senior class was divided into three different groups: Advanced, Academic, and Integrated. I was in the Advanced program, which was for the kids who were either blessed with weird talents like myself or would be bored in the regular program. If there was one thing our instructors couldn't stand it was students not working to their full potential. Integrated, the third category, was for the students who had recently transferred and weren't sure of where they were fit to be or for students who needed extra time with instructors before being pushed into the regular program. There were only thirteen other seniors in the advanced program, which made it ideal for one on one time, yet I often found myself wishing I was in Academic with the rest of the normal kids.

_Your talent is a gift, Stephen_. I'd heard the phrase so many times that it had become meaningless yet for some reason it's sticking with me as I walk through the familiar classroom door. Our general instructor, Arthur, is already leaning against his ancient wooden desk, surveying us with an indifferent expression. I nod to him as I wind through the classroom, sliding into a seat in the back.

I'm seated only a few seconds before someone sits next to me. I look up, stomach twisting with apprehension, but it quickly passes. It's Gideon Penhallow, my best friend. He smiles widely as he adjusts in his chair, flicking impatiently at his sandy bangs.

"So?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"So what?"

"So are you ready for the best damn year we're ever going to have in this place?" He gestures at the classroom, which is starting to fill. There's only a few missing now, one that I'm not looking forward to.

I manage to smile, however. "You know it."

He yawns, tilting his head back to look at the class. Zachariah and Joseph Cartwright, the so-called Silent Twins, have arrived. There are only two empty seats now. They sit next to Bonnie Starkweather, a short girl with brown hair and a soft smile. She's one of the only girls in our Advanced class, and I have a silent respect for her being so.

Gideon hisses under his breath, eyes shooting towards me with a panicked expression. I know why he's doing so before it happens. Camilla walks in, brushing her inky hair over her shoulder as she does so. Her skin shows a deep tan, which suggests that she's either gone on a summer internship at an exotic institute or has been on a vacation. I suspect it's the latter seeing as her parents are far richer than they need to be.

"Don't look now but she's staring right at you," Gideon whispers, watching me to see my response. I smile to myself, finally raising my head to survey the class. We're all here, yet there's still one empty desk. I avoid Camilla's yearning gaze as I watch Arthur, who is scanning the clipboard he holds intently.

"Do we have a new student?" I ask, watching the closed door as if someone will magically float through it. The last time we had an empty desk it was because Shawn Whitelaw had been promoted from Academic to Advanced in our freshman year. Arthur was too precise and obsessive to leave an empty desk in the class room.

Arthur doesn't give me a chance to keep wondering, however. He moves briskly to the front of the room, assessing us with his sharp brown eyes. He doesn't say anything as he begins to move through the class, looking at time tables and making small comments as he does. I let my eyes wander, slightly started when my eyes drift to the girl pack clustered beside the windows. Usually the girls were pretty friendly towards me due to the fact I didn't treat them any different than the guys. No doubt Camilla was spreading rumors.

"Stephen," Arthur says crisply, coming to a halt. "I see you've been conditioning over summer?" His eyes flick loosely over me. Clearly doesn't miss anything. Even though I'm wearing the standard black sweater and pants - a blend between tracks and sweats that make it easy to maneuver in battle - he somehow picks up the fact I've put on more muscle over the summer.

"Yes, sir." I respond, eyes drifting back to the empty seat. "Oh, um, sir? Could you tell me, are we getting a new student?" I gesture towards the empty desk.

He smiles wryly. "Yes, Mr. Herondale. She's supposed to be here by now, as a matter of fact."

Adrian, a boy who had been in advanced for as nearly as long as I had, suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, sir, but did you say she?"

Arthur gives him an unamused glare. "Yes, Mr. Blackthorn, and I expect you to treat her with utmost respect like you treat the rest of your classmates." He raises a grey eyebrow then stalks away, leaving us to gossip. A new student - and a girl at that - is the rarest of rare. The girls have begun to whisper excitedly, preparing themselves for a new addition.

That's when the door opens, creaking on it's hinges. Fourteen heads turn to the door, trying to catch a glimpse. I'm one of the first to see her - and it's almost as if she doesn't notice that she's being seen. She walks towards Arthur, handing him a handful of papers. I take her in as she clears something with him.

She has close-cropped dark brown hair, styled in a slightly grown-out pixie cut. Her eyes, which are downcast, are a smokey grey. Arthur flicks through the papers then gestures to the open desk, which she walks to as quickly as possible. A murmur begins to flow through the class, eyes flicking to her all but discreetly. I feel almost sorry for her.

Then, almost as if sympathetic to her discomfort, the bell rings. There's a rustle of movement as people collect bags and hurry towards their friends, rambling about their first class of the day. Our schedules are all different for the morning classes, but we are combined for the afternoon.

Gideon snatches my schedule as we move towards the door, letting out a groan. "You're in the smart math," he complains, rolling his eyes. "Why can't you be in the regular math? Also, who in their right mind elects Latin? I've only got two with you this morning." He stabs a finger at his own schedule, which has Academic Math and Demon Studies. I shrug, brushing off his complaints about how there would be nobody decent to talk to in his demon studies class.

"I'm going to show her to her first class," I announce to nobody in particular. Gideon, who's still complaining, registers my words late.

"You're what? C'mon, man, you don't even know the chick. She could be a head case." He indicates Camilla, who's prowling the corridor ahead of us with her usual flock of worshippers. Just last year I'd also been in that flock. I shake the memory off, not wanting to ruin my first day back with thoughts of her.

"She can't be anywhere as near as bad as Camilla." I argue, dropping back to scan the crowded hallway. I spot the new girl a few moments later. She's assessing a piece of paper with a thinly concealed expression of panic. Gideon looks at me like I'm crazy but doesn't try to persuade me any further. "I'll see you later!" I call to his departing figure but he does not acknowledge me.

Trying to appear casual I fall into stride beside the girl. She - much like Gideon - doesn't indicate that she notices me, but I can tell by her tense body language that she knows. Realizing that I'll have to make the first move I rack my brains for something to say that won't make me appear lame. The urge takes me surprise. I don't know why I'm so determined to make a good impression on her but I'm not in the mood to fight it.

"Advanced math," I say, scanning the schedule over her shoulder. She jumps slightly, grey eyes turning up to look at me. She's not necessarily short, but she still has to look up to see me. "I'm going too," I stammer, fully aware of the awkward gap and her scrutinizing stare. "To advanced math I mean. Did you want me to show you the way?"

"I have a map," she retorts. I wince inwardly - ouch. Not exactly the warmest greeting ever. When I don't turn and leave she looks at me again, her cheeks slightly pink. "But I suppose if you're going there too then there's no harm."

I offer her a smirk, taking a left and then a right. She follows me without question, and again she assumes the air that she can't notice everyone else in the hallways who are clearly staring at her. When we reach the door I turn on my heel, looking down at her. She mirrors my position, tilting her chin up so she can look me in the face.

I smirk again. "I'm Stephen," I say, extending a hand. She hesitates, than takes it firmly in her own. I notice that she has delicate hands. A musician's hands, as my father would say. "Who are you?"

"I've heard about you," she answers, dropping my hand. "I'm Lily. Also, if you're looking to use me as some lame cover up to keep you clear of your physco ex-girlfriend then I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Before I can even stammer out that I was only trying to be polite she wriggles past me, choosing a seat in the nearly full classroom. I shake my head, stunned by accusation, but also slightly amused. Dropping into a seat behind her I extend my legs, flashing her a crooked smile when she shoots an exasperated look at me over her shoulder.

Whoever she is, I'm interested. Definitely not romantically, at least, not at the moment. But I can't deny the interest I feel.

Ditching Gideon might have been a good idea after all.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Lily POV**

My first day of classes was an absolute disaster**. **

Jostling from class to class had been bad enough in Los Angeles and it was even worse now. At least in Los Angeles people knew who I was and if they did look at me it wasn't to stare - it was just a coincidence or to ask a meaningless question. My parents had insisted I'd been put into regular school despite my blood and I'd never quite fit I'm with the human kids. Here it was the entire opposite. I was new, a fresh face in a sea of teenagers the same species as me who'd known each other for years and years. Not to mention I'd been enrolled in advanced courses - something practically unheard of.

When the bell finally rings to signal the end of English Lit, I'm anxious to get out of the walls that seemed to be closing in on me. Sweeping my bag onto my shoulder I drain out of the classroom amid the stream of people, following the hallways in the direction I'd came in in the morning. At least I hope I'm going in the same direction.

Eventually I end up in the right place, taking a left at the main office and proceeding towards the elementary section of the school. My younger brother and sister, Joshua and Katie, are waiting for me at the end of the hallway with a friendly looking middle-aged woman. She pushes them gently in my direction, offering me a warm smile before turning to speak to a parent waiting for her attention.

Joshua reaches me first, knocking into me like a tiny hurricane. I let out a grunt, dropping to his height so he can ensnare me in a typical hug. "Lily!" He exclaims, pulling back from the hug so he can look at me. "I missed you so much today!"

I laugh, ruffling his light hair. Unlike me the twins have sandy hair like our father, whereas mine is a dark toss up between brown and black just like our mother's was. It pains me to think of Mom but now is hardly the time to get upset. Katie has reached me too and is jostling with her brother as they both try to latch onto me. Knowing that we have a decent amount of walking to do I straighten, taking their hands in each of my own. As we walk back towards the main entrance they fill me in on their first day, discussing classmates and teachers and how different Alicante is from Los Angeles.

"How was your day?" Katie asks sweetly, looking up at me with her wide eyes. They're in their fourth year of school but I still see them as tiny little babies. I guess in a way they always will be.

"Stressful," I admit, knowing there's no use lying to them. Katie in particular has always been able to read me like a book. "But I'm alright. I'm tough." They both grin at that, knowing just how tough I really am. They'd seen me spring into action to defend them from all forms of threats, whether it be schoolyard bullies or real live demons.

I tense at the word, quickly shutting down the thoughts before I could start to panic. My therapist had taught me that there was nothing wrong with my fear but there was a time and place to be scared. This wasn't it. Remembering the demon attack that had pushed us from our home wasn't anything I enjoyed doing to begin with and it would only make my day worse.

We continue to walk, crossing the sunny courtyard towards the front gates. I see several clusters of kids with their parents and a spark of envy prickles in my chest. Dad had apologized in and out for days before the start of school about not being able to drop us off or pick us up after school today, saying his job was too important and they really needed him with the security ripple that they were working so hard to maintain under the radar, but I'd brushed it off. It was Josh and Katie who had been the most upset and I couldn't let my frustration with him show in front of them. Instead I'd just put on my usual mask and assured him I'd get us safely to and from school.

Just as we're about to exit the Academy grounds I hear someone call my name. Josh and Katie turn, interested in who knows me well enough to call out. Katie perks up instantly, tugging impatiently on my hand. "That's Sophie!" She says, pointing in the direction we came from. I look for who she's pointing towards and immediately feel a groan building. Oh, good lord.

Stephen is strolling towards us, followed by a gang of blond kids who look incredibly similar to him. He'd mentioned in Latin that he'd had siblings but I didn't expect this many. Katie has broken from my hold, running over to the only girl in the swarm of boys. She's pretty, with her wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes, and is entirely engrossed in my baby sister. They look close to the same age.

"You never told me you had siblings!" Stephen gushes, brushing his fingers through his golden curls. It seems to be a habit of his. "Sophie told me there was new kids in her class but I didn't make the connection." He nods at the little blonde girl who's standing beside my brother and sister. A boy similar to their size stands nervously beside Josh, his flame-red hair causing him to stand out in the sea of blond.

The two other boys beside him look uninterested, the taller one picking at his shirt sleeve. Stephen fumbles over introductions, his chins slightly pink when he realizes the awkward silence we've been resting in. "This is James," he says, knocking his shoulder against the taller boy.

"Hey!" James protests, shooting his brother a haughty look. Stephen narrows his eyes at him teasingly and I have to fight to repress my smile. I'm struck again by the resemblance between them - I'd heard of Jace Herondale and his angel-blood children but I'd never imagined they would be so similar. They're incredibly good looking and I wonder briefly if it's from the blood coursing in their veins.

I shake my head. No, I'm definitely not going to think about that. I've just met the boy. I'm not going to get giddy over him no matter what he looks like. Stephen gestures to the next boy, the shy one with slightly paler curls. "This is Jeremy." The boy nods politely than drops his gaze, shuffling his too-large feet. "And this is Owen," he points to the red-haired boy beside Sophie, "he's Sophie's twin."

I snort. Coincidence? "My brother and sister are twins too," I say. "That's Josh and that's Katie." The twins look up at the sounds of their names but return to talking to their new friends almost immediately.

Stephen grins crookedly. "It seems like they like each other." I raise an eyebrow, watching with smug amusement as his cheeks burn pink. "Well, I mean..."

"I'd better get going." I say, looking down the street towards the heart of the city. "I've got a pretty long walk and I've got things to do." I call out to the twins, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on their faces.

Stephen bustles around his siblings, double-checking backpacks and other things. I recognize the routine well. As the oldest sibling we always have to make sure the younger ones are in order and presentable at all times of the day. Josh returns to my side dejectedly, looking at his new friend with longing. The red-haired little boy is saying something to Stephen, and it looks like he's pleading.

"C'mon, Katie!" I call, impatient churning inside me as I wait for my younger sister. She finally says goodbye to her friend, walking over to me. She takes my hand and offers me a smile, but I can tell she'd much rather be socializing with the Herondale girl.

We begin to walk, Josh trudging ahead of us. When we've almost reached the end of the school yard Stephen calls out again. This boy just won't quit.

"If your brother and sister ever wanted to come over after school they're more than welcome!" He yells, shoving his hands in his pockets. Katie and Josh's eyes light up, silently begging me. It bothers me to deny them things but I know tonight isn't the night.

"Thanks for your offer," I return, looking at him as I turn around again. "I'll keep it in mind."

Then we finally begin to leave, walking through the cobbled streets towards the river side house our father had chosen in his haste to flee Los Angeles. I unlock the gate when we arrive, letting the twins run ahead of me up the drive to the door. Our cat, Velvet, is sitting in the window watching our arrival, her bottlebrush tail swishing. I slide the key into the door quickly, ushering them in front of me.

Out of habit I scan the immediate room, muscles tense and fingers itching to grasp a blade. Ever since the attack I've been on edge. Fearing for the safety of myself and my family. But it's clear - there's no ripple of unease to alert me that something's wrong. So I relax, depositing my key on the key rack and tossing my jacket over one of the kitchen chairs.

My father won't be home for a good few hours yet and I know it's my responsibility, as usual, to make supper. The twins have sped through the house to the living room, eager to play some game they've been obsessed with for weeks. "What do you guys want for supper?" I call, hoping they don't injure one another while I'm busy scoring the fridge for possible ingredients. We're pitifully under stocked as a result of the move and I make a mental note to go for groceries when my father arrives home.

"Pizza!" Josh roars, followed by an ominous banging sound. I tense, but it's immediately followed by laughter from Katie and disgruntled grumbling from Josh. Ever since they'd been old enough to know they were Shadowhunters the pair of them had been caught up in 'practicing' their moves, but they were still undeniably rusty.

"Ok," I call back, pulling the dough from where it's shoved carelessly against the cupboard wall. "Be careful in there!"

They murmur something in return and I know they've heard, but my thoughts are elsewhere as I go through the routine motion of dicing and flattening I've grown accustomed to. Instead of thinking of what temperature to set the oven or how much cheese I'll need to shred, I find my thoughts resting with a curly-haired boy with a crooked grin.

It doesn't make sense. I'd had a few boyfriends in Los Angeles but never any that I had seen myself being with for more than a few months. Except Michael.

Michael. My heart twists at the name and the familiar surge of panic begins to leak through my veins. I shut it down as quickly as I can, closing the door to the oven a little too roughly.

No, I think to myself as I lean against the door, I will not fall for this boy. If I become anything to him I'll become his friend. God knows I've been lacking a good friend for the last seventeen years of my life.

I wouldn't give him the power to hurt me, whether intentionally or unintentionally. I wasn't going to let that happen again. No matter what.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Stephen POV**

The next few weeks pass by at an agonizingly slow pace. Classes become more and more intense, but I didn't expect otherwise, considering it is our last year. Before I know it, it's October, and Halloween is right around the corner. And, as a result, the entire Academy is buzzing with excitement at the upcoming festivities.

"Head's up!" Gideon yells, startling me from my thoughts. The knife which he'd been holding in his hand whistles towards my head, almost too fast for my heightened senses to pick up on. _Not fast enough_. Grinning, I duck low to the ground, collecting my legs tightly underneath me. At the last second I surge up, grabbing the knife handle in mid-rotation and landing lightly on my feet, smiling triumphantly at my best friend. He rolls his eyes, walking towards me with his arms crossed.

"Do you always feel the burning need to show off?" he inquires, coming to a stop in front of me. "Like, is there some nagging voice in the back of your golden head that whispers 'Hey, look at me everyone! My parents are legends and I've got an attention complex! Pay attention to me!'" I laugh, darting forward with my hand outstretched. He deflects my hit at the last moment, shaking his head as he laughs back. His sandy hair has fallen in his light eyes, and for a moment I'm trapped in my thoughts once again.

Snapping his fingers in front of my face Gideon pulls me back to earth. I shake my head, a stray curl falling in front of my eyes. It's due time I trim it, I think to myself in an off hand way. "What?" I mumble, trying to look like I was paying attention the full time.

Gideon smirks, tossing his head back. "Don't look now, but a certain someone with a very modern pixie cut is coming this way." I feel something jump nervously in my stomach. I haven't talked to Lily since our encounter in the court yard - she'd been steadily ignoring me in all our classes together, which was a rather stunning feat considering we had six out of seven together. As Gideon continued to watch her approach over my shoulder I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted from me.

"Ahem," a soft but sharp voice clears their throat behind me. Trying to appear nonchalant I turn around, raising an eyebrow. I'd seen my father do it multiple times when he'd been trying to look casual, and I could only hope it would produce the same effect on me. Lily is looking at me, raising her chin slightly in what appears to be an attempt to make herself look taller.

"Hey," I say casually, looking down at her. "Long time no talk." Behind me Gideon snickers, touching my arm lightly before he departs in the direction of the rope wall. We're in the gym for combat and our instructor has instructed us to take a fifteen minute break to stretch and keep our muscles warm, hence the knife-throwing that took place minutes before hand. To be truthful, I hadn't really noticed what Lily was doing or if she was even in the gym. That seemed to be her thing - blending in.

She doesn't look impressed. "Yeah, I realize that." her tone is icy and I resist the urge to flinch. _Man up, Herondale_. "Listen, I wouldn't have come over here if it wasn't necessary, because you did look pretty busy showing off and flexing your muscles and such-" As if I can't contain myself I flex my biceps, the permanent marks inked on them rippling in the cheap lighting of the gym. She rolls her grey eyes, seemingly unimpressed. "I guess I got myself into that one."

A smirk captures my mouth, and I watch her as a muscle jumps in her face in response. "Oh, you threw yourself into that one. But for real, what's up?"

"Josh told me during break that he's apparently hanging out with Owen after school. I was wondering if you knew anything about that? My father works almost everyday and I'm responsible for..." she trails off, realizing she's rambling. "Anyways, I'm not sure I want to let him go off to a stranger's house. He's only little and I'm responsible for him."

I shrug, shoving my hands in the pockets of my sweat pants. "Owen never told me anything. I mean, it's no big deal if he wants to come over after school. I'm not exactly a stranger."

"I'm not comfortable letting him go on his own," she counters, looking defiant. For a moment she reminds me of my aunt Isabelle, never backing down from something she's set on.

"So send Katie over too, I'm sure Sophie would love having someone to play with. It gets a little boring for her being in a house full of boys." I think for a moment of Sophie and how she's already insufferably bossy. Maybe spending time with another girl her age that isn't related to her would mellow her out somehow.

Lily pauses for a moment then eventually shakes her head. I refuse the urge to sigh. Why is she being so stubborn on this? "I hate to be a stick in the mud but no. I don't even know where you live." she defends, looking smug as if she's won the argument. Nervously, I pick at a loose string in the pocket of my pants. There's no way she'd agree to what I was about to suggest, but it was the last thing I could think of that wouldn't result in a bunch of angry nine year olds.

"You could always come with them if you wanted," I offer, groaning internally when my voice stutters on the last word. I sound like a middle school boy asking his crush if she'd like to come over and look at his seraph blades. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt and that way you'd get to see where they were going if they ever wanted to come over again. Also you can see for yourself that my family isn't secretly a gang of axe murderers."

She laughs, pursing her lips in thought. "Well, I do like to make sure I'm not sending my siblings to the house holds of axe murderers." The same nervous flutter I felt in my stomach earlier hits me again and I wonder momentarily what's wrong with me. It wasn't like I was asking her to come over and hook up. Not to mention if I even did suggest something like that she'd probably have me pinned to the floor faster than she could call me a pig.

At last she breaks the silence, tearing her grey eyes away from my own. They're a strange colour and once again I wonder just who she is. I'd never made a point of trying to figure out her last name on the account of not wanting to seem like a stalker. "Alright, I'll come too. Where should we meet you after school?"

"Well I always wait for the younger ones by the gates so I guess the gates?" She nods, a ghost of a smile playing across her pale lips.

"Alright, I'll see you then." She turns to leave, walking a few paces before she turns over her shoulder. Her dark eyebrows are furrowed over her eyes, her expression unreadable. "If you do turn out to be an axe murderer I'll be really disappointed."

I let out a laugh, watching her recede across the gym towards where most of the other girls are chatting animatedly about something. They absorb her into their midst and once again she's disappeared, blending in like usual. For the first time this school year I feel genuinely nervous, and I can't pin my finger on why. As I bend to tie my shoe laces, one thing seems clear to me.

Whatever it is about Lily, she unsettles me. And I am not sure if it's a good or a bad thing.

* * *

**So so so sorry this story has been left to dry for so long, I've had a whirl wind of a school year and have been traveling for most of the summer, but someone left a few reviews on this story and it's prequel After Her and I felt so guilty that I knew I had to come finish it, so forgive me if you will. Let me know what you think of this story so far, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Keep reading and reviewing **


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The young Shadowhunter picked his way clumsily across the slick grass, still damp from the morning's showers. His dark lank hair was plastered to his neck, shoulders chaffed almost raw from the constant weight they supported. He knew that if he didn't stop soon he would be weaker in the long run, but he didn't have a choice: after all, even from his distant view point on the steep hill, he could see his goal.

The city still seemed to glow, even in the still bright hours of early evening. The demon towers, tall and glistening like glass, seemed to taunt him, beckoning him to try and cross them. Even from this way away the boy could sense the vibrant pulse of life that radiated out towards him, reminding him of how close he was to setting the first act of his plan into place. As he watched the familiar ache deep in his core started, and he couldn't tell if it was from desire to see people of his own kind or to finally be able to drain their precious life blood into the soil they'd poisoned with their presence for centuries.

Whatever it was he wasn't able to figure out, because at that very moment something tore away his concentration. A pack of wolves, rippling together like a wave of water across the grass. Their leader, a magnificent brindled beast, growled low to its pack members, and suddenly they had changed direction. No longer were they heading towards the forest to the south of glass city.

Now they were headed towards the boy.

With a cruel smile he reached onto his back, feeling the familiar hilt of the sword he'd been trained to hold since he had been a child. It had been quite some time since he'd felt blood wash against his palms as he drove a blade home. As the wolves began to lope towards him, teeth bared, something seemed to burn inside him. If he knew any better, he would have realized it was excitement. After all, he was a perfectly engineered killing machine.

Lilith had made sure of it.

* * *

**Clary POV **

I watch through the manor window as the carriage rolls to a stop in front of the drive, the set of matching horses pawing anxiously. From the inside of the cart comes a small woman, her soft brown hair pulled back sharply in a bun. She's closely followed by an aging man with kind brown eyes, a small dog running excitedly around his feet as he reaches for his travel trunk. My heart thumps quicker at the sight of them, a grin plastering my face.

Behind me, moving almost unnoticed as usual, Jace lets out a noise of surprise. "You never told me they were coming back today." His hand reaches for my waist absently, fingers curling around my hip bone. Even after all this time he still sends electricity through me with the most platonic brush of his fingers.

I turn, placing my hands on his shoulders. He slowly inhales a breath, closing his eyes blissfully. His hair, which he's been letting grow out longer than usual, falls in his face in a golden wave. Absently, I reach up to brush it aside. "Yes, I did. You probably weren't listening to me." I scold, watching as he grins sheepishly. Softly, almost as if he's afraid I'll break, he brushes his lips against mine. I close my eyes, leaning into him. Almost twenty years together and he's still intoxicating.

"I'm never going to get enough of you," he says under his breath, looking down at me with heavily lidded eyes. Normally, the words would have made me feel giddy and ecstatic like a goofy teenager, but today they don't. Today they feel...weird. Like something is wrong.

Before I can respond there's a knock on the door. Jace groans, his head falling to my shoulder. He mumbles something about horrendous timing and I push him half-heartedly as I walk to the large front door. I pull it open eagerly, beaming at the two people who await me on the other side. Henry and Elise, our servants. Well, helpers. I refuse to think of the kind hearted people as servants, as they almost seem like members of my own family, but technically it's what they are. Henry helps out with most of the yard work and repairs that Jace didn't have time for and Elise is the self proclaimed cook and is also whole-heartedly obsessed with looking after the children, even though all of them were entirely capable of doing half her insisted chores by themselves.

"Ah, Clary!" Henry grasps me in a bear hug, his beard tickling my cheek. "And Jace! I've missed you both so dearly!" His thick accent makes me smile, and I quickly beckon him inside. Henry whistles under his breath and his dog, Monty Python, trots obediently in along side him. At first, as we'd read over the available help, Jace hadn't been enthused about hiring someone who came with a dog, but I'd eventually persuaded him when he noticed how cute the little pup was. Not to mention Stephen and James had been in love from the moment they'd met him.

Elise darts forward next, hugging me and then Jace, her kind face filled with happiness. "I hope you've been holding up alright without us. Jace may be a good cook, but he isn't me." She winks, causing Jace to chuckle. As she removes her shoes, she cranes her neck, listening for the sound of thundering feet. "Where are the children?" Her French accent is as strong as usual, making me smile.

"They should be on their way home soon," Jace answers, winding his fingers through my own. "We're both really excited to hear about your vacation." Elise looks pleased as usual. She opens her mouth to begin her tale about what their lengthy tour through the south of France and Italy but he stops her. "There's something I need to discuss with Clary first, however. Please feel free to get settled back in and have a rest if you need to. Don't worry about us just yet."

Elise looks slightly bummed but her smile doesn't falter. Henry, who's been getting Monty to spin in tight circles for treats, takes the younger girl by the arm. "No worries, my friends. I've been wanting to check up on the barn for days now and I'm sure Elise could use a rest. She nearly talked the ear off me on the way here." I smirk as he pulls her away, Monty trotting after them with an air of importance as they make their way to their rooms at the end of the hall.

When they're gone I look at Jace for an explanation but he offers none, just shakes his head and nods towards the door. Confused, I shrug my shoulder, walking to where my boots are laced neatly beside his much larger hunting ones. As I slip them on I wonder what he could possibly have to tell me, and a sliver of dread works its way through my chest. I have been noticing that he was a little moodier than usual lately, often waking up late in the night when he thought I was asleep and padding his way softly down the hall to his study, where I could here him sit gently on the stool of his piano bench and the soft keys of music slowly seeping out seconds later. However, I had been brushing it off as a fit of insomnia, which was not uncommon for him.

Feeling foolish I realize it was probably something else. As he slips his arm around my shoulders and guides me gently outside the manor house, I wonder briefly if I want to know what he was to tell me. From the hard glint in his eyes and the set in his jaw I can tell it is most likely nothing good. After all, if it was something good we could've remained in the house.

As we walk, winding through the large back lawn, a smirk crosses his face. "Do you remember our first summer here?" He asks randomly, fingers squeezing my shoulder. I smile, thinking of the very first time we'd pulled up to the manor, laden with baggage and two over-excited boys. I remember it as vividly as if it was yesterday, not eleven years ago.

We stop by the edge of the path that slopes towards a lake. Herondale Manor is located almost parallel to where the Wayland Manor stood before it crumbled. The lake that stretches out behind it is the very same one Valentine taught Jace to sail on. By tradition, Jace had taught all our children how to sail, but unlike his father he was gentle and kind whenever one messed up or couldn't quite get the hang of it immediately.

"Jace, what's going on?" I ask, removing his arm from my shoulder and turning to look at him. His eyes are clouded, giving nothing away. Right now, he could be the teenage boy I'd met all those years ago. Moody and a thousand miles away.

"Clary, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a little while now." He looks uncomfortable as he says it, and a thousand thoughts swirl like leaves through my mind. _He's found someone else. He's been assigned to work abroad. He's tired of being settled down._

I grit my teeth. "Just say it. Get it out."

"I should have told you sooner. The day of James' _parabatai_ ceremony Luke approached me. He told me something and I...I should have told you as soon as he told me. I thought I could keep it to myself - it's why I've been working extra hours at the Gard."

His words aren't making sense. What could possibly have gone wrong? Everything was peaceful, everything was right. "There was a disturbance with the wards on Wrangel Island a few months ago. Aline Penhallow was there when it happened, some of the guards got killed trying to deal with it. They've pulled everyone not necessary off the island to be dispatched elsewhere." Jace takes in a breath, pushing his hair off his forehead. "They think it with Lilith."

It feels like Jace has punched me directly in the stomach. I let my breath out in a whoosh of air, suddenly filled with a crushing panic. "We have to get the boys. We have to leave. We can go to New York or somewhere she won't expect us -"

Jace cuts me off, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his chest. I shiver against him, my forehead against the jagged scar on his chest. "Ssh, Clary. Where we are the safest place for us. She'd have a hell of a time getting into Idris - literally - and even then she'd have to figure out how to get through the wards around our manor house." I think of the protections Magnus and his warlock friends had laid around our house before we moved in, so strong that they were almost impossible to crack. They'd also been placed about his own manor house and Isabelle and Simon's canal-side house in Alicante.

He does have a point. We'd be no safer living in New York or anywhere else for that manor. The overwhelming fear still pumps through my veins, however. "Who knows about this?" I ask quietly, even though we are completely alone.

"Only those who it was necessary to tell at work. And those who were at the wards station on the island the night that it happened. It's being kept under the radar because we don't want to instigate panic." I think of Jace working long hours at the Gard, trying his best to keep the situation under control, and I'm overwhelmed by the amount of selflessness it must have taken to keep it that way. "Luke and your mother know. So do Magnus and Alec, but we all decided to keep Simon and Izzy in the dark, and," he raises a golden eyebrow, "I'd like to keep it that way. Don't mention this inside the house ever unless you're absolutely sure we're alone. You know how bad it would be if Henry or Elise found out. Or the kids."

I'm filled with a sense of dread at the thought of the kids finding out, but before I can swear that I'll keep it to myself I'm distracted by a gaggle of noise coming through the front gate. The kids. Jace plants a gentle kiss on my forehead then walks swiftly back towards the house, as if nothing ever happened. I follow him, stretching out a hand to wave to the pack coursing through the gates.

With a quick head count I notice there are more than the five blond and red-heads that I'm expecting. James is with Gabriel, which isn't unusual, and Jeremy is trailing them with his hands in his pockets, jabbering at his older brother and his _parabatai_. Next are the twins, but they're with two other little people. They weren't exactly loners but they didn't usually bring friends home as often as their older siblings.

I walk with Jace towards the front door, squinting my eyes against the sun. Owen is walking with a small boy with sandy hair, Sophie with his female counterpart. I haven't seen the children before, and for a moment I wonder if they're the other set of twins we'd been hearing about occasionally around the dinner table when the kids filled us in on their days. It would surely make sense if they were.

And last, in the very back, comes Stephen. For a moment I almost think he's alone but then I notice the person walking at his side. The person is a girl; she's looking down at her feet as they walk but she's smirking, the sun shining on her dark, close-cropped hair. She's pretty, even from this far away, but her looks don't take away my surprise. Jace lets out an amused whistle, and I can tell he's surprised too. Since Camille and he had ended, Stephen hadn't even mentioned another girl. So, as I watch him approach us, I'm filled with a burning curiosity.

"Our boy's got game," Jace whispers in my ear, and I smack his hand away. He chuckles, then straightens as James approaches us. He greets our son and Gabriel, who duck into the house closely followed by Jeremy. The twins come next, introducing us to their little friends. They conveniently leave out their last names as they run through the doors, shedding their shoes and coats as they go. Last of all comes Stephen.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he grins sheepishly at me and his father. The girl looks slightly uncomfortable, and I can tell she's trying not to stare. "Mom, Dad," he begins quietly. "This is Lily," the name makes me shiver as I think of Jace and mine's earlier conversation.

Lily smiles at us politely, Jace offering her a hand. "Nice to meet you. Stephen never mentioned bringing a _friend_ over," Jace stresses the word, causing our son to flush. I pinch the inside of his hip and he smirks in response, knowing damn well he's being a pest.

"Joshua and Katie are my younger siblings," she explains. "We're new to Idris and I wanted to go with them to make sure they were alright." She blushes then, which makes her angular cheek bones look even sharper. I notice how frosty her eyes are, and they remind me of someone I can't name. "Not that I don't trust you all, of course."

I smile gently, hoping we haven't scared her off already. "No worries," I say, stepping aside to allow them entrance to the house. "Make yourself at home. And don't mind Jace, he's quite the pain." Jace winks at me as he disappears into the house, Stephen and his friend following him. I go last, pausing to scan the yard before I close the door. Usually it remains unlocked during the day, but today I quickly slam the bolts home, locking it to the outside world.

After all, we can't be too careful anymore.

Not if Lilith is back.


End file.
